Field of Invention
The invention relates to a down-proof double-layer fabric and, in particular, to a down-proof double-layer fabric which utilizes the structure of the fabric itself for down-proof.
Related Art
Recently, with the advance of technology and the improvement of life quality, people's requirements for daily necessities are accordingly raised, and they put more emphasis on the functions of clothing for warmth, comfort, and health. Because down is comfortable and warm, fabrics are often filled with down and made into, for example, clothing (coat) or quilts, etc.
The so-called down-proof fabric refers to the fabric which prevents down filler from exudation. For the down-proof fabric, conventional technology generally utilizes coating, lamination, high density fabric by calendaring (the fabric is treated by high temperature and pressure with metal cylindrical sticks) to prevent the down filler from exudation from the fabric so as to be down-proof. Furthermore, to distribute the down filler evenly between the fabric layers and to avoid the down filler excessively accumulating in some parts, compartments are generally made by machine sewing in conventional technology so that the down filler located in the compartments is restricted in the compartments, and the down filler dose not accumulate in some parts of the fabric after using.
Although conventional technology can utilize coating, lamination, or calendaring to achieve down-proof for the fabric and the compartments are made by machine sewing, these external processing technologies are quite work-consuming, time-consuming, energy-consuming and environmentally unfriendly. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a down-proof double-layer fabric which utilizes the structure of the fabric itself for down-proof by construction (for example without coating, lamination, or calendaring) and has the advantages of energy saving, environmental protection, and reduction in carbon emissions.